The Game
by Quashie
Summary: A series of one shots in which Yoite and gang battle imaginary foes. Be it aliens, demons, or zombies... can the crew survive through to the end?
1. The Exorcist

I don't even know... boredom does strange things to me. xD

* * *

Yoite woke abruptly to the sound of snickering coming from the direction of Yukimi's computer. In the chair, the man sat hunched over the keyboard as his fingers made a rhythmic tapping that seemed to never cease. More snickering ensued as the tapping grew louder from keys being pressed more enthusiastically. Yoite furrowed his brows at this. What on earth was he getting so worked up over? The boy recalled a movie he had seen recently. A girl had started acting strangely and so they did this thing… what was it called? Whatever it was, it was certainly worth a try.

Silently, as to not disturb the blonde man (any further than he clearly was, that is), Yoite made his way to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Then, he frowned. "Yukimi."

The keys stopped making the music that Yoite had become accustomed to. "W-what do you want?" He didn't even turn around.

The younger of the two males frowned again. Why did he seem anxious? "Do you have a bible?" He asked nonchalantly, peering into the room where Yukimi protectively blocked his computer screen.

"WHAT?!" Yoite was unaffected by the boisterous voice. He didn't feel like it was that strange of a question, after all. "Uh… somewhere, I think there's one," It was as if you could actually hear his mind working out the kinks of where he put things when he moved in. "Check the top shelf in the closet."

Sure enough, the good book was exactly where the man had guessed. Yoite waited for the sound of computer keys to begin once again before making his move. Once that sound inevitably filled the air once again, Yoite did as any good ninja could and stalked up behind his prey unnoticed.

He dipped his fingers into the glass, the flesh absorbing the liquid within. With a bible in one hand and water in the other, he flicked his wet fingers at his guardian. "May the power of Christ compel you!" Yoite couldn't recall ever using so much enthusiasm to speak… and, it kind of hurt to speak so loudly, he realized.

"W-what?!" The man turned around. Instinctively, Yoite flicked more water at Yukimi.

"Demons be gone!" The older of the two glared at his charge.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the liquid from his face.

"You were acting strangely… and I saw that this worked in a movie." He stated simply in response.

Yukimi blinked. "That's it, no more TV for you!" He shook his head at the boy.

Yoite stared at him and then the computer screen. He turned his attention back to the angry blonde. "Yukimi," The man glared in response. "I can't put this back on the shelf," He held up the bible. "It hurts to stretch that high."

Sighing, the older ninja lifted himself out of the warm computer chair and snatched the book from his young comrade, making his way over to the closet. Seizing the opportunity, Yoite commandeered the chair, which he discovered was actually quite comfortable – no wonder Yukimi spent so much time in it. He turned the chair around to face the glowing screen. Squinting, he tried to make out the words that contrasted the white "paper" Yukimi had been busy working on. He only had a few minutes until the flustered man would be back to yell at him, so he figured it would be best just to skim over the words, picking up only enough to get a gist of what was going on that amused Yukimi so much.

_The boy pressed his tongue against the collarbone of his lover, earning him a surprised gasp. "S-stop! We… we shouldn't be doing this." He was flushed and that only fueled the boy more as he nipped at the sensitive flesh. "If you meant that," He smirked into the skin. "You wouldn't be letting me continue."_

Yoite blinked several times before continuing. So this is what Yukimi really did on the computer all the time? He skimmed through a long and detailed account of passion before hearing footsteps headed in his direction. Quickly, he stood up and walked over to the couch where he sat down right as Yukimi entered the room and reclaimed his chair.

"Yukimi," The older man turned around again, sighing in order to restrain his fury. "I just remembered something…" Yoite paused and looked into the dark blue orbs that allowed Yukimi to see clearly, unlike his own cerulean eyes. The man said nothing, willing the boy to just get on with it already. "In the movie, it was just their imagination… and that thing – the one that I did – it didn't work at all."

* * *

So... I've never actually watched a movie with an exorcism in it. o.o I feel so uneducated on the subject, haha. ^^;;

This did, however, spark an inkling of an idea in my mind. What is this idea? You will just have to watch and see!


	2. Signs

Surprise! :D Instead of stopping with the one story, I decided to add more. Why? Well, simply because I'm especially inspired to write several ideas I've had in the past few hours.

* * *

_Click._

Yukimi unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment. He sighed, noting the lack of electricity. He didn't think the storm outside was even that bad – and on tonight of all nights! He had deadlines he had to meet! Maybe his boss would understand…

After re-closing the front door and stepping away from it, he heard a small voice call out from behind the couch. "Lock it." His eyebrows knit together. Since when was that door ever locked when he got back? He shrugged. It didn't hurt anything to lock it behind him, so he obliged. "Now, move the dresser in front of it."

"What?" He squinted as he looked in the direction of the voice. Was that… _foil_ sticking up?

"Push the dresser in front of the door. They can't get in, they aren't strong enough to break through." Two beings poked up from the other side of their barrier, aluminum foil covering the top half of their heads.

"And put this on," A second voice added, sliding foil towards the man. "They can't read your mind if you wear it."

"The hell are you brats going on about?" He grumbled, ignoring the foil completely.

Miharu and Yoite looked at each other and then back to Yukimi. "Aliens." Said Miharu, Yoite nodded in agreement.

"They're after us." The solemn expression he wore left the older ninja speechless for a moment. Were they actually serious?

"And… this?" He picked up a beeping device with blinking lights and a small antenna.

"Baby monitor," Yukimi raised an eyebrow at the small, green-eyed boy. "Your neighbor let us borrow it." Yukimi looked at him blankly, still not understanding why they had it. "We can hear them communicate through it. Now, set it back down before you mess up the transmission."

"Miharu," Yoite turned to his comrade. "It doesn't look like Yukimi wants to help us. I'll go fix the door," His expression grew even more serious as he lay a hand on his friend's should. "If anything happens to me…" The blonde rolled his eyes at their game.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Yoite." Miharu smiled, placing his hand atop the one still resting on his shoulder. "Take this and you'll be safe." With his other hand, he handed the 16-year-old a shiny hunk of metal.

"How the hell did you get my gun?!" For Yukimi, a slightly annoying game just became an extremely serious matter. _Nobody_ touched his piece! Not ever!

Miharu looked at the man and smiled devilishly. "I'm a ninja." Yukimi didn't find this joke funny at all, however. He glared into the sea of green that looked back at him with an equal intensity. The older of the two looked away first, admitting defeat in the undeclared staring contest that had just taken place.

Yoite stood up, heading for the door. Using all of his strength, he forced the dresser in front of the offending entrance. Meanwhile, Yukimi just stared incredulously. "You should call your sister and make sure she's okay." Yoite's voice was grim, his eyes piercing straight through Yukimi. When the blonde didn't move, Yoite grabbed the foil off the floor.

"This is for your own good, Yukimi!" Miharu called out, stepping out from behind the couch. Both of them took a step towards the man that, in the mean time, backed away slightly. Again, they took a step toward him and he took a step back. This went on for several minutes until his back hit something hard. The wall, he assumed. He had hit the wall and couldn't back away anymore. They were actually going to force him to wear that damn foil on his head. Anger boiled up inside him as the boys each tore off a sheet of foil and made their way closer to the now cornered ninja.

Just as they were about to adorn the blonde hair in the protective metal helmet, the lights flickered on. Yoite and Miharu exchanged worried glances. "Is…it is over?" Miharu questioned aloud, both of them looking to Yukimi for the answers they didn't know. He did manage to come in without being harmed, after all. Then as if by magic, a thought occurred to the 16-year-old.

"Yukimi," Yoite's voice was once again grave. "How did you get in without them hurting you?" Suspicion was thick in his voice. Miharu's eyes went wide as he realized what Yoite was insinuating.

"You think…?" He questioned his friend, turning his green eyes toward the very puzzled man that had no idea what was going on anymore. Yoite nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He, too, turned his gazed toward Yukimi.

"They're controlling him." He started to back away. "We're too late, Miharu, and now…" His eyes went wide with fear, pushing the younger boy behind him protectively. "Now we're locked in here with _it_."

"W-what do we do?" Miharu clung to Yoite's large black coat, his voice shaking.

"… Do you remember what their weakness was?"

"Ah!" Miharu exclaimed, letting go of the coat and darting toward the kitchen. Minutes later, he came back with a large glass full of water. "Take that, you alien scum!" He splashed the water directly into Yukimi's face, careful to keep his distance as best as possible. When Yukimi didn't melt – or at least shriek in pain – both of them backed up further and Yoite once again stood defensively in front of his friend.

"Miharu," Yoite's eyes never left Yukimi's enraged ones. "I don't think they were controlling his mind."

* * *

I have two more ideas after this, too. And all in one night! I'm on a roll right now. =3 Just what will happen to Yoite next? Watch and see~. Hopefully you won't be disappointed. 3


End file.
